L'élève surprise
by votre nini
Summary: Une étrange élève arrive. Il semblerait qu'elle ai été élevé par Dumbledore, et elle a un étrange lien avec les jumeaux ... Mais qui est Maëlle ?


Bon … Voilà ma première fic sur Harry Potter, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira … 

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi … Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les torturer : D

L'élève surprise

Harry Potter et Ron Weasley sont tranquillement assis dans le dernier wagon du Poudlard Express… Leur deuxième année dans l'école de magie est sur le point de débutée …

« -Dis Harry, ça te fais pas des frissons dans le dos de savoir qu'on va encore avoir le professeur Rogue pendant un an ? veut savoir le rouquin.

-Oh … Tu sais, vaut mieux lui que mon oncle et ma tante, 24H/24 pendant toutes les vacances ! lui répond t-il.

-C'est bizarre, Hermione ne nous a pas encore rejoint …, remarque t-il.

-Tu as raison … Ca va faire trois heures qu'on est parti de la gare ! »

La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvre soudainement en les faisant sursauté. Devant eux se dresse une Hermione toute excitée. La jeune fille, déjà vêtu de sa tenue de Griffondor, trépigne dans tous les sens. Voyant qu'elle ne se presse pas à leur dire ce qu'il se passe, Harry lui demande donc. Là, elle explose :

« -MAËLLE ! MAËLLE EST DE RETOUR ! hurle t-elle.

-… Maëlle ? répète Ronald en se frottant les oreilles. C'est qui celle-là ? »

Hermione semble outré de leur ignorance commune. Ne cherchant pas à leur expliquer qui est cette fameuse Maëlle, elle repart en claquant la porte coulissante.

« -Franchement, je crois que cette fille va finir par m'épuiser ! lâche le rouquin. Elle est toujours entrain de nous regarder avec son air supérieur ! se plaint il.

-C'est bon Ron ! rigole son ami. Je connais le refrain, tu dis la même chose depuis près d'un an !

- Bon, d'accord, j'arrête ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! »finit il boudant.

Deux minutes plus tard, le ventre du Weasley se met à crier famine.

« -J'ai compris !plaisante Harry. Je vais voir où se trouve le chariot à friandise…

-Oh non Harry ! Je ne veux pas te causer des dépenses inutiles !

-Mais ce n'est pas inutile ! Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est pour toi ? Moi aussi j'ai faim ! Et j'ai une drôle d'intuition, comme quoi je vais trop en acheter et qu'il va falloir que tu m'aides à tout finir … »indique le jeune homme en se levant.

Ronald lui sourit, heureux de sa réponse.

Le jeune Potter, traversant l'allée du wagon, perçoit quelques bribes de conversation. Il n'y fait d'abord pas attention, mais lorsque le prénom « Maëlle », il se met à marcher moins vite et à tendre l'oreille.

« -J'ai entendu dire que Maëlle serait de retour, dit un élève de sixième année. Tu crois c'est vrai ?

-Matthiew, je t'ai déjà dis tout à l'heure que c'est le conducteur du train qui à lancer cette rumeur ! Mais j'espère qu'il a dit vrai ! Je me souviens qu'elle était vraiment mignonne ! Et si c'est la vérité, je suis sûre que Dumbledore sera très heureux ! »

La conversation dérivant sur autre chose, Harry repart à la recherche du chariot. Sur le chemin, il entend encore des propos sur cette Maëlle …Mais il n'apprend pas grand-chose.

Il finit par trouver la vendeuse de bonbons dans le wagon de devant. Elle discute avec un grand homme brun et aux yeux noisette. Il parle une drôle de langue que ne comprend pas tout à fait la femme. Harry n'intervient pas tout de suite car ils ont l'air de se disputer. Mais l'homme finit par se rendre compte de sa présence. Il pousse un « oh ! » de surprise et fixe son regard sur la cicatrice qui orne le front du garçon. Ce dernier grimace. Il n'aime décidemment pas du tout ce genre de regard ! Et puis soudain, le grand homme disparaît dans un nuage de poussière.

« -Et ben ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! râle la femme. J'avais hâte qu'il s'en aille celui là ! … Oui ? Qu'es-ce que je peux faire pour toi mon petit ?

-Euh … Excusez-moi, mais … C'était qui ? questionne Harry.

-Ce type ? Un représentant de la Confédération Sorcière d'Australie … répond t-elle.

-D'Australie ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire dans le Poudlard Express ?

-En fait, je n'ais pas tout compris …avoue la vendeuse. Mais il me semble qu'il venait affirmer que Maëlle revenait faire ses études à Poudlard ! se réjouit elle. Mais il disait aussi que son comportement a énormément changé et qu'elle n'est plus aussi gentille et sympathique qu'avant … Foutèses ! Comment notre chère Maëlle peut elle avoir changer au négatif ?

- … Hein ? fait le jeune homme.

-Assez bavardé ! Que puis-je pour toi mon petit Harry ? »

Harry Potter, les bras chargé de confiseries, se dirige maladroitement vers son compartiment. Sur le chemin, il se cogne contre Neville Londubat. Le pauvre garçon, croyant se trouver en face d'un Serpentard, se roule sur le sol.

« -Euh … Neville ! C'est moi ! Harry ! Tu pourrais m'aider à amener tout ça dans mon compartiment s'il te plait ?

-Oh ! … Bien sûr ! lui répond t-il en piochant plusieurs paquets de chocogrenouilles et de plumes en sucres.

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois tous les bonbons dévorés par nos trois morphals, ils s'habillent de leurs robes de Griffondor. Harry est sûr que son année à Poudlard va être superbe, mais malheureusement, une tête blonde entre dans leur compartiment, venant gâcher un peu le plaisir du brun.

« -Alors Potter ! Je suppose que tu as déjà préparé quelques tours pour que Dumbledore s'occupe de toi ! crache Drago Malfoy. Mais tu vas être déçu ! Maintenant que sa petite Maëlle est de retour, tu ne seras plus chouchouté par ce vieux gâteux !

-Je t'interdis de parler de Dumbledore comme ça ! s'emporte Ron.

-Tien tient Potter ! Je n'avais pas remarqué … Mais à ce que je vois, tu t'entoures toujours des mêmes racailles ! Je suppose que tu aimes côtoyer les rats de son espèce ! Mais c'est bizarre, je ne vois pas ta Sang-de –Bourbe ! Oh, pauvre petit Potter … Elle t'a largué, c'est ça ? »

Le garçon se met à rire d'une façon qu'il se veut démoniaque … « C'est raté »se dit Harry « Il est surtout pathétique … » Le brun se lève de la banquette en brandissant sa baguette magique.

« -Malfoy, je ne vais pas te le dire deux fois ! Casse toi d'ici, je veux plus te voir !

-… »hésite le blondinet, la baguette pointé dans la direction de son torse. « Très bien Potter, je m'en vais … Mais on se reverra, ça, tu peux en être certain ! Crabe ! Goylde !on y va ! »

Une fois les trois Serpentard éloignés, deux têtes rousses viennent les remplacer.

« -Vous voila ! s'exclame George. Ca va faire deux heures qu'on vous cherche !

-Pourquoi ça ? demande Ronald.

-Mais pour te voir petit frère ! lâche Fred. Ben oui, ce matin, on a oublié de te faire la bise !

-Non, sérieux les gars ! rigole Harry.

-On voulait vous annoncer que … commence George.

-Que Maëlle est de retour ! finit Fred, tout content.

-A bon ? s'étonne Neville.

-Neville ! Malefoy nous l'a rappelé il y a pas cinq minutes ! lui rappel Ronald.

-Malefoy vous a encore rendu visite ? questionne l'un des Weasley.

-Ouais … Et il s'est encore amusé à insulter tout le monde, comme à son habitude … explique Harry. Bon, sinon, on était au courent qu'une Maëlle allait revenir, Hermione était toute excitée quand elle nous l'a dit !

-Ben j'imagine ! rigole Fred. Il y a vraiment de quoi être excité ! Vous ne l'êtes pas vous ?

-Le problème, c'est que nous ne savons pas qui est cette fille ! annonce Ronald en haussant les épaules.

-QUOI ! cri George, indigné. Quels incultes vous faites ! Non, sans rire, Harry, c'est vrai ? Vous ne savez rien ? »

Le jeune homme fait un signe de tête affirmatif.

« -Donc je suppose qu'il va falloir que j'explique tout ! souffle Fred. Bon, alors …

-C'est difficile de commencer ! rigole George.

-Donc … Maëlle a une particularité … Elle a un certain lien avec Dumbledore dont tout le monde ignore la raison … Tu me le dis George si je me trompe ou si j'explique mal !

-Bien sur Fred ! Continu …

-Donc … Elle est très proche de notre cher directeur sachant que celui-ci l'a pris sous son aile un certain temps …

-Tu plaisantes là ! Pour dire la vérité, Maëlle a vécu à Poudlard au près de Dumbledore depuis la première semaine de sa vie !

-Hein ? lâche Ron. Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

-Ben non si on te le dit ! Bon, je continu, fait George. Dumbledore s'est toujours occupé d'elle comme si elle était sa propre fille. Chaque année, elle déambulait dans le château et y étudiait. On m'a dit qu'à cinq ans, elle connaissait les programmes depuis la première à la septième année sur le bout des doigts !

-En moins de 5 ans, elle a apprit ce que l'on apprend habituellement en sept ans ? s'étonne Harry.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, on ne lui a jamais demandé … Sinon, oui, c'est ça, tu as tout compris ! cri Fred. Par contre, normalement, elle n'aurait dû commencer à pratiquer la magie que l'année passé, à l'achat de sa baguette magique ! Mais cette petite chipie a souvent utilisé la baguette de Dumbledore !

-Fred, tu ne dis que des bêtises ! Premièrement, elle n'a pas acheté sa baguette magique, elle la entièrement construite, et puis, elle a sans doute emprunté celle de son protecteur, mais elle n'en a jamais eu réellement besoin ! Cette fille, elle n'a jamais eu besoin de baguette pour faire de la magie !

-Attendez un peu vous deux …coupe Harry qui n'a retenu qu'une chose. Elle n'a eu sa baguette que l'année dernière ? Mais elle a quel âge !

-Elle a votre âge ! s'exclame Fred. Elle a passé sa première année scolaire à l'étranger …

-En Australie, indique l'autre jumeau, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi …

-Franchement, on est trop heureux de la revoir ! C'est elle qui nous a montré les passages secrets de Poudlard et elle nous a apprit bons nombres de petits sortilèges très pratiques ! »

Alors que Fred dit ça, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre et Lee, l'ami des jumeaux, leur annonce qu'il faut qu'ils aillent se changer.

Le train va effectivement entrer en gare …

Une fois tous les élèves, depuis la seconde à la septième année, assis dans la Grande Salle, un vacarme impossible se fait entendre.

« -SILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCE ! hurle le directeur. Les nouveaux élèves vont entrer d'une minute à l'autre, ne leur faites pas peur dès les premières secondes ! »finit-il en rigolant.

Soudain, les grandes portes s'ouvrent et une longue file de première année s'approche de la table des professeurs.

La répartition peut donc commencer …

Lorsque tous les nouveaux sont enfin dispersés dans les quatre maisons, un éclair lézarde soudainement le plafond magique et le tonnerre se fait entendre. A ce son, une jeune fille s'avance dans la salle. Elle est grande, et elle est vêtue d'une tunique verte moulante de type assez exotique et qui fait très bizarre au milieu de tous les élèves en robe noire. Ses cheveux, d'une étrange couleur argenté, sont coiffés en de centaines de petites nattes. Chaque mèche est entrelacée de trois fils rouges, pour former une tresse très fine. Mais ce n'est ni sa tenue ni sa chevelure qui est le plus marquant chez cette fille. Ce qui est le plus étrange chez elle, c'est ses yeux. Ses yeux verron. L'un est vert, et l'autre et bleu. L'œil droit, le vert, rappelle la profondeur des forêts amazoniennes. Le gauche, lui, fait penser au fond d'un océan. Les couleurs de ses yeux ont chacun un dégradé spéciale. Le bleu est clair en partant de l'extérieur et foncé au centre, contrairement à l'autre œil. Le vert est à l'inverse clair au milieu et foncé autour. En plus de ça, son regard est d'une intensité grave. Elle le balade sur toute la salle qui est soudainement redevenu silencieuse. Enfin, elle décide d'approcher de la table des professeurs.

Là, Mc Gonagall commence à parler :

« -Maëlle, comme tu viens ici pour étudier à partir de ta seconde année et que tu n'étais pas là pour la première, tu vas devoir te soumettre au choix du Choipeaux magique.

-Je sais …Dépêchons nous donc, que le repas puisse commencer pour tous ces ventres affamés … »

Toute la salle rigole, même si c'est d'un rire gêné. Maëlle s'assoit sur le tabouret à trois pieds et le professeur de métamorphose lui pose le Choipeaux sur le haut du crâne. A ce moment, tous les élèves de Serpentard et de Poussouffle sortent tous des jeux de cartes ou autres divertissements.

« -Heu … George ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? veut savoir Harry.

-Comme on te l'a déjà dit, Maëlle a passé très longtemps à Poudlard et chaque année, elle demandait à être réparti grâce au Choipeaux. Le problème, c'est qu'à chaque fois, ça peut durer très longtemps !

-Longtemps ? répète Ron. Combien de temps ?

-Je crois me souvenir que l'année où nous sommes arriver, sa répartition avait duré pour elle près de deux heures … Dumbledore nous avait demandé de commencer à manger et on était déjà au dessert quand le Choipeaux a crié « GRIFFONDOR ! » plaisante Fred.

-Mais comment fait –elle ? Normalement, le Choipeaux donne son avis plutôt vite !fait remarquer Harry.

-Ben … commence Fred.

-Elle nous a dit une fois que ça l'amusé de se jouer du Choipeaux … Elle nous a expliqué qu'elle pense très fort aux éléments de sa personnalité qui lui permettraient d'aller chez les Serdaignes ou chez les Griffondors -car elle nous a dit qu'elle n'accepterait d'aller que dans l'une de ces deux maisons- puis ensuite à ceux qui l'enverraient dans l'autre maison … explique George.

-Mais c'est impossible ! commence Ron . Un objet magique ne peut …

-GRIFFONDOR ! »

L'annonce est violente. Les élèves, ainsi que les professeurs, sont surpris de la voir si rapide. Mais Maëlle n'a pas l'air d'y faire attention et se dépêche de rejoindre la table de sa maison. Elle longe la table et s'assoit entre les deux jumeaux Weasley. Double surprises pour eux. Mais ils n'ont pas les temps de poser des questions car le directeur se lève et annonce le début du repas tant attendu.

Harry regarde l'étonnement se peindre sur les visages des nouveaux à l'arrivée des plats. Puis, quand ce spectacle finit par l'ennuyer, il reporte son regard sur Maëlle. Elle a fermé les yeux, et mâche un morceau de magret de canard. Et là, elle sourit.

« -Ca faisait tellement longtemps ! J'en avais presque oublié le goût … chuchote t-elle.

-Alors ? lui fait Fred en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Quoi de neuf ma vieille ?

-Fred, je t'ai déjà dis de ne plus JAMAIS m'appeler comme ça, tu t'en souvient ? »

Harry, qui avait remarqué qu'elle avait nettement accentué le mot « jamais », voit soudain le visage du rouquin pâlir d'un coup et ses yeux se brouiller. Mais il revient très vite à la normal.

« -Je crois que mon frère avait oublié la saveur de tes pouvoir Maëlle ! rigole George. Non, sérieusement tu as du nouveau ?

Pas ici ! »répond elle sèchement.

Deux minutes plus tard, Hermione arrive en courrant vers la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent.

« -Oh mademoiselle ! s'exclame t-elle. Vous êtes mon idole ! Lorsque j'ai su que vous aviez réussi à apprendre les sept programmes de l'établissement en moins de cinq ans, je cherche à vous ressembler ! Je sais tout de vous ! Tout ce qu'il est possible de savoir ! Tout ! Et …

-Silence ! » clame l'interlocutrice.

Son mot a réussi, comme Dumbledore au début de la soirée, à faire taire toute la salle.

« -Premièrement, tu ne sais RIEN de moi ! Tu ne peux rien savoir ! Dumbledore lui-même qui m'a hébergé ne sait pas grand-chose de moi ! Alors comment peux tu prétendre connaître la moindre chose de moi ! Deuxièmement, tu as intérré de changer d'idole car ça ne m'enchante guère d'être la tienne ! Et surtout, ne cherche pas à être comme moi, puisque tu ne sais rien ! Troisièmement, je n'ai pas mis cinq ans à tout apprendre, mais trois ans et demis, depuis mes quatre ans à mes sept ans et demi. Quatrièmement, je ne supporte pas d'être vouvoyé, donc si tu ne veux pas m'insupporter, ne m'adresse plus JAMAIS la parole, petite bécasse ! J'espère que tu as bien compris parce que je ne le redirais pas deux fois ! »

Son regard lance des éclairs. Hermione est subitement prise par le même mal que Fred précédemment. Palissement du visage et yeux troubles. Lorsque ce mal la quitte, Hermione s'effondre sur le sol. Les élèves sont toujours silencieux quand après ça, Maëlle se lève brusquement et quitte la salle. Une fois qu'elle est or de vue, tout le monde devient soudainement bruyant pour commenter la scène. Seul Harry, Ron et les jumeaux se précipitent sur la miss Granger. Celle-ci est vite envoyée à l'infirmerie.

« -Non mais pour qui elle se prend votre copine !crache Ronald une fois l'agitation passée. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse insulter Hermione de bécasse ! Moi et personne d'autre !

-Je croyais qu'elle était agréable ! ajoute Harry. Toutes les personnes qui parlaient d'elle avaient hâtes de la retrouver, et vous de même !

-Mais je vous assure ! Elle a toujours était très amicale ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend … dit Fred.

-Bon, il est vrai que lorsqu'on la cherchait un peu trop, elle se fâchait rapidement, mais pas au point d'envoyer quelqu'un à l'infirmerie ! Et elle regrettait tout de suite après son brusque élan de colère … continu George.

-Les jumeaux ! Dites nous ce qu'il faut savoir sur elle ! ordonne Harry.

-En plus de ce que l'on vous a dit tout à l'heure ?

-Oui. Ce qu'il faut dire ou ne pas dire, comment se comporter pour ne pas se retrouver à l'infirmerie … J'ai bien compris qu'elle a beaucoup de potentiel magique et qu'elle n'hésite pas à s'en servir !

-Alors … Tout d'abord, ne pas la taquiner si tu ne la connais pas encore très bien …

-Et même si tu la connais aussi bien que nous, évite ! rigole Fred. Ca peut être dangereux !

-Ensuite, ne pas la suivre quand elle cherche à s'isoler. C'est une fille très solitaire. Tous les mois, elle disparaît une jour ou deux … Ah, oui aussi ! Si elle te donne un ordre injuste …

-Tu ne la contredis surtout pas et tu lui obéis au doigt et à l'œil … propose amèrement Ron.

-SURTOUT PAS MALHEUREUX ! cri George. Si l'ordre est injuste, il faut que tu t'y opposes fermement ! Quand elle fait ça, elle cherche à te mettre à l'épreuve … Tu monteras dans son estime si tu ne flanche pas, mais dans le cas contraire, tu t'attireras les foudres de sa colère …

-Ok, d'accord, je retiens … Et il y a autre chose ? veut savoir le seul brun de la conversation.

-Mmm … Je crois que c'est tout …

-NON attend George ! Il faut les prévenir pour …

-Ah oui ! se reprend le rouquin. Les gars, surtout, ne cherchez pas à la draguer sans qu'elle ne vous ait fait déjà des avances ! rigole t-il. Elle a gardé un mauvais souvenir de nous !

-Hein ? De quoi tu parle ? demande Ron.

-…

-Vous allez me le dire ! hurle-il à ses frères qui ont commencé à s'éloigner.

-Sûrement pas petit frère ! Tu risquerais de d'aller tout raconter à maman ! » lui fait Fred en rigolant.

Dans la salle commune des Griffondors, les élèves se dépêchent de rejoindre leurs chambres en évitant Mäelle comme la peste. Tous, sauf Ron et Harry. Le rouquin fonce sur la jeune fille qui s'est installé devant le feu.

« -Toi !lui fait le rouquin. Qu'es ce que tu as fait à Hermione ?

-Hermione ? répète t-elle. … Ah ! La garce qui s'est effondré devant tout le monde dans la Grande Salle, c'est ça ?

-La garce ! Mais tu vas te calmer machine ! Y a que moi qui ais le droit de l'appeler comme ça ! s'emporte t-il.

-Ron … Du calme ! lui intime Harry qui a gardé les conseils des jumeaux en tête.

-Je me calmerais quand je le voudrais Harry ! Toi, là ! continu t-il en pointant Maëlle du doigt. Je vais te remettre les points sur les « i » ! C'est pas parce que tu arrives comme ça, sans avoir fait ta première année, que tu as le droit de faire ta fière parce que tout le monde te connaît !

-NE JUGE PAS LES AUTRE SANS LES CONNÊTRE ! hurle la fille aux cheveux argentés. Dans cette pièce, il n'y a que ton ami Harry Potter qui puisse comprendre à quel point la célébrité peut peser lourd !

-En tout cas, ça t'amuse d'utiliser tes pouvoirs à tout vas ! Blesser les gens, c'est ton passe-temps favori je pari ! » continu le garçon, furieux.

Maëlle, elle aussi est en colère. Les larmes aux yeux, elle lève lentement sa tête (qu'elle avait gardé jusque là baissé) et tout le monde peut voir une sorte de courant électrique parcourir ses pupilles bicolores … Signe d'une sort qu'elle s'apprête à lancer. Mais une main vient subitement se coller à son visage blanchâtre, cachant ainsi ses yeux, l'empêchant d'agir.

« -Maëlle … Pas lui … Pas notre petit frère …

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires vous deux ! Il a était insultant !

-Pas lui … reprend George.

-Si tu veux absolument utiliser ta magie, prend moi pour cible en souvenir de se qu'on t'a fait subir, plutôt que Ron qui ne t'a rien fait … » continu Fred.

La sorcière se dégage vivement de l'emprise de George, mais ne se retourne pas vers Ronald.

« -Merci Maëlle … sourient-ils en chœur.

-VOUS NE PERDREZ RIEN POUR ATTENDRE ! Et votre plan, vous ferriez mieux de le laisser tomber ! Sans ma participation, vous n'y arriverez jamais ! Vous êtes bien trop froussards pour aller chercher ce don vous avez besoin ! » cri t-elle avant de partir en courant dans le dortoir des filles.

« -Bon, maintenant, on aimerais bien des explications les gars ! fait Harry. Comment ça ce fait qu'elle vous écoute comme ça et …

-Et c'est quoi le plan dont elle parlait ? » finit le dernier Weasley.

Les jumeaux soufflent. Ils sont obligés de répondre à leurs questions sinon, ils risquent d'être persécuté par les deux curieux.

« -Bon … Ron, tu diras rien à maman, n'est pas ? questionne Fred.

-Vas-y, explique. Lui répond seulement son frère.

-Je commence par expliquer pour le plan, George ?

-Ok, vas-y…

-Donc. George et moi, on a décidé de monter un magasin de farces et attrapes, et pour en monter un, on a besoin de truc à vendre …

-Et pour vendre, il faut déjà fabriquer ! poursuit George. Et Maëlle, qui était en Australie, nous faisait parvenir des plantes, des herbes, des minéraux et des animaux de touts types pour nos expériences …

-Jusque là … Je suis, c'est bon … Mais pourquoi elle fait ça ? Je veux dire … Regardez comment elle agit avec vous et avec nous ! C'est pas DU TOUT la même chose ! remarque leur frère.

-On a joué un mauvais tour à Maëlle … avou Fred. Pendant notre première année, alors qu'elle avait dix ans, on l'a un peu taquiné du coté des sentiments … C'est d'ailleurs depuis là qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs directement pour faire mal aux gens …

-Qu'es ce que vous lui avez fait ? veut savoir Harry.

-Je suis sorti avec elle, et avec Fred, on échangé, on faisait une sorte de roulement. Une semaine chacun, explique George.

-Il se trouve qu'elle a finit par comprendre … Mais ça la faisait rire tout ce petit manège ! … Et qu'es qu'on l'aimait ce rire ! sourit Fred.

-Oui …. Mais un jour, elle a explosé … On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa tête, mais elle devait être très tourmenté pour agir comme elle l'a fait !

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait ? questionne Harry.

-…

-Vous savez vous deux, je déteste quand vous racontez des histoires ! A chaque fois, vous y mettez BEAUCOUP trop de suspense, c'est insoutenable ! se plain l'autre rouquin.

-Maëlle a voulu nous tuer. Annonce simplement George.

-QUOI ! s'exclament deux voix à l'unisson.

-Ses pouvoirs se sont montrés dans toutes leurs ampleurs … Heureusement que le professeur Dumbledore était présent pour la retenir ! » rigole Fred.

Son rire sonne beaucoup trop faut et Harry devine donc qu'il a dû avoir très peur.

« -On aurait cru la fin du monde ! finit George

-A bon ? A ce point là ? s'étonnent les deux amis.

-Et oui ! C'est ça Maëlle … Bon, il est temps d'aller se coucher, demain, c'est la première journée de cours ! »

Au matin, les Griffondors sont réveillé très tôt. Effectivement, la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent a piqué une crise pendant la nuit et elle a cassé les lits à baldaquins qui entouré le sien, puis elle a brisé la fenêtre la plus proche et a escaladé les toits de Poudlard. Son explication pour le professeur Mc Gonagall est qu'elle se sentait oppressé, qu'elle étouffé. Dans la salle commune, les élèves s'attendent à ce qu'elle soit sévèrement punie, mais lorsque leur professeur principal leur annonce qu'elle va désormais loger dans une chambre seule, des protestations se font entendre… et s'étouffent vite quand Maëlle entre dans la salle. Face à ce silence, elle se sent à deux doigts de tout casser. Mais elle n'est pas venue pour ça et elle fonce sur Ron et Harry.

« -Suivez-moi ! ordonne t-elle.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demande le rouquin.

-Pauses pas de question ! »

Elle attrape Weasley d'une main et quitte la tour des Griffondors d'un pas décidé. Harry, riant à moitié, s'efforce d'allonger le pas pour arriver à suivre le rythme. Maëlle prend plusieurs passages secrets dont les deux garçons ignoraient totalement l'existence. Enfin, elle stoppe sa course au troisième étage, devant l'infirmerie.

« -Qu'es ce qu'on fait là ! s'étonne Harry.

-Venez ! »

Et elle entre, telle une tempête, dans l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh se ru sur elle en hurlant.

« -MAËLLE ! TU N'ES PAS PERMISE D'ENTRER ICI ! NE VIENT PAS BLESSER DES PERSONNES DEJAS INFIRMES ! »

Mais elle ne fait pas attention aux protestations de l'infirmière. La jeune fille aux cheveux nattés l'adulte bizarrement et cette dernière se pétrifie sur place. Harry et Ron en restent ébahis.

« -Vous deux ! Bougez-vous ! »ordonne la gamine.

Les garçons la suivent et, derrière des rideaux jaune, ils découvrent une Hermione endormi. Maëlle, pour la réveiller, lui assène une grande gifle. Ron, indigné par son comportement, cherche à lui sauter dessus. Malheureusement pour lui, il est retenu par Harry qui veut absolument voir la suite des évènements. Donc, après cette monumentale baffe, Hermione se réveille assez brusquement.

« -Quel est ton nom ? demande Maëlle.

-…

-TON NOM !

-Je … Je m'appelle Hermione Grand…

-Très bien. Alors, Hermione, j'ai discuté avec ces deux là, indique t-elle en les montrant du doigt, et, bien qu'ils n'y soient pour rien du tout, j'ai quelque peu réfléchi. Et j'ai donc, suite à cette courte réflexion, décidée de venir te présenter des excuses.

-…

-En tout cas, si tu ne les acceptes pas, ça sera la même chose, tant que je me suis moi-même excusée. Voilà, maintenant, je te donne la permission de m'adresser la parole.

-Euh…

-JE T'AI DIS QUE TU POUVAIS PARLER !

-Euh, alors Maëlle, vous … essaye Hermione.

-Hum hum…

-TU ! se reprend l'autre en se souvenant que son idole déteste être vouvoyé. Tu veux que j'accepte tes excuses ?

- … NON NON ! Je suis juste venu pour le plaisir ! Et aussi pour te réveiller en te giflant, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire …

- Mais bien sur que je les accepte ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir que …

-Très bien. Alors je peux repartir la conscience tranquille. annonce Maëlle en s'éloignant.

-ATTENDS ! Je …


End file.
